Lost and found and Finding family
by Pretentious and fucked up
Summary: A small two-shot as a thank you to my favorite author for coming back after a very long time away.
1. Lost and found

Violet eyes looked sadly at the camp's entrance, looking for the pale, striped pelt of the missing kit, either being carried by a warrior or walking alongside them.

The dark cat had done this sad, bittersweet ritual since her friend went missing, after countless unsuccessful attempts, most of the Clan had given up hope of finding their missing Clanmate.

One of the few cats that hadn't lost hope was Shadowpaw. Longing for the kit, who she considered her only friend, filled her with a sadness she'd never known. The apprentice couldn't bear to be around the kits anymore.

Instead of letting her sadness get the best of her, the young she-cat threw herself into her training, impressing her mentor and fellow apprentices with her unbreakable determination. Every time she snuck out or otherwise did something the Clan would consider 'rebellious', she thought of Snakekit. Both had never liked rules, although Shadowpaw reluctantly followed them anyway and begrudgingly vouched for the ones that kept kits in camp every time the restless kit would complain. It was the reason they were such good friends. The lonely she-cat often thought of her friend, more specifically where she was….

The pale she-kit's orange eyes widened in awe at thelarge, moonlit clearing she'd found herself in. It was filled with small, star-shaped flowers, dancing gently in the slight breeze she far as her eyes could see in every direction. Snakekit gasped as the passed over a single flower, making it shimmer brilliantly and look like it was sent down from FireClan themselves. She stared, transfixed, unaware she was being pulled under and squeaking as her sightilluminated from the endless, frightening blackness of unconsciousness to near blinding violets, greens, oranges and reds _all too bright_. The kit was stunned, to in awe of the bright, vibrant, mind-blowing colors, colors that shouldn't exist in the brightness presented to her. The brightness dulled, but the kit could feel she wasn't back to reality yet, she saw two rows of lush trees guarding a worn-down stone path.

' _It's the path home_ ', She realized vaguely.

The image faded again to reveal to dark cats—a beautiful she-cat and a handsome, strong, powerful tom—embracing. She felt a vague sense of recognition, but couldn't place who they were. The image once again changed, this time showing a curved black object with sleek thin silver strips accompanied by the scent of something earthy and wild. Next to the object lay a small, dark blue flower.

' _An Iris_ ',She realized again. The kits head swum as her vison returned to normal. She lay down, collected herself, the colors and images dulled, hazy, almost dreamlike. After a long time, she rose to her paws and started the journey home.

Snakekit snuggled into Shadowpaw's thick fur, excited, rhythmic purrs soothing her to sleep. Once again warm and snug with her friend.


	2. Finding family

The dark brown she-cat sighed as she looked for the kit, feeling like she'd just done this. Her heart ached for her friend, after searching for a while she found the kit the in a hollow log.

"Hey," Shadowpaw greeted, wrapping her tail around the pale kit's shoulders, "I'm sorry…. Silverfeather and Whitestream were noble warriors, but you're not as alone as you think." She took a deep breath, gaining the courage to ask the kit a question that would alter, and perhaps complicate, their lives. "Snakekit…. would like to be my adopted kit?"

"Wh-what?" The orphaned kit sniffled, eyes widened in disbelieve, "Y-you'd really do that for me?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Y-yes, p-please, I'd love that, thank you." The pale kit nuzzled her, purring. Shadowpaw smiled fondly, recently her nurturing, protective instincts had been awakened…she stared daydreaming of the ridiculously handsome rouge who'd awakened her and captured her heart in a suffocating, vicelike grip. It happened so quickly she couldn't even comprehend it, she recalled with a lovesick smile.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" The small voice of her newly-adopted kit brought her back to reality.

"Just…. your daddy." 'It gonna take me a while to get used to this.'

Then, as mysterious and breathtaking as always, a large, muscular black tom approached them, oozing confidence in every step and graceful way he held himself. Shadowpaw nuzzled him lovingly, his purr deep as approaching thunder and inviting as being held in a warn, safe embrace.

"Hi." Snakekit squeaked, intimidated and mildly fearful of the powerful tom before her.

"Hello, little one." The deep voiced tom said.

"Hi. So…." The kit broke off, unsure of how to address the handsome tom before or even breach the odd subject.

The black tom chuckled deeply, the sound commanding attention and making the whole forest hold its breathe.

"You may call me Prince, until you warm up to me, if you wish."

Shadow and Snake left their Clan, feeling as if they'd never belonged in first place and settled with Prince. Shadow was very attentive and smoldered her daughter with love, feeling as if she were born to be a mother.


End file.
